


Secret Devotion

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't Judge, Firmus is happy, Jabba adores his pretty little Admiral, Other, SlugAdmiral - Freeform, it is what he always wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Piett always had a shameful secret, an obsession with aliens.  He had to keep this secret buried until one day he came face to face with the formidable Jabba the Hutt and his shameful desires were re-awakened.





	Secret Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EustaceS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/gifts).



> So apparently SlugAdmiral is a thing. This fic was written for a fandom exchange and I do hope the recipient finds this satisfactory. I never dreamed that Jabba would be shipped with an Imperial and yet here we are. This fandom never ceases to amaze me.

For as long as he could recall Firmus Piett had possessed a lurid fascination with aliens.  The more tentacles or slime the better.  With the blatant xenophobia that ran rampant throughout the Empire, he never dared to openly indulge in or even admit to his little fetish and kept it a very well-guarded secret. During his academy days, Piett would often sneak away to watch graphic (and very illegal) pornographic holos starring various alien races.   There all alone in his room, with his erection pressed against the sagging mattress he bucked his hips rutting hard into it, muffling his cries with a pillow as he spilled onto the sheets (afterwards hoping against all hope that nobody noticed the stiff patches when the bedding was changed.)

As time went on Piett was able to push his secret obsession further and further out of mind, instead focusing on his duty to the Empire and serving his Emperor.

It came to pass that Admiral Piett had an opportunity to stand before the formidable Hutt gangster, Jabba as part of an envoy sent to meet with the vile crime lord to request the services of Jabba’s finest bounty hunters for use by the Empire.  While the other officers had shifted nervously, making it no secret they were eager to have this wretched discussion done and over with, the Admiral gazed in quiet wonder, thinking he had died and gone on to paradise.  Finally setting his eyes upon THE Jabba the Hutt, imposing and magnificent as he lounged on his padded couch upon the raised dais surrounded by devoted attendants, had reawakened Piett’s long dormant desires. 

Jabba gazed with open disdain, his tail twitching in agitation, at the Imperials who had dare to intrude upon his lair, practically begging for his favor.

After a relatively satisfactory deal was made and the officers began to file out, Piett caught the arm of a fellow officer and murmured, “Go on, I have a bit more…business to attend to.  I will send for a shuttle to retrieve me once it is completed.”  The officer’s eyes widened slightly in confusion but he nodded, responding with a tentative, “Yes, Sir.”  The officer cast a nervous glance over Piett’s shoulder before he too filed from the room leaving Piett alone to stand before the crime lord.

Piett’s mouth was bone dry and his feet felt rooted to the spot.  _This was foolish.  This could very well get him killed._ He had no idea what he was doing only that he craved more. 

Seeing the Admiral had not yet taken his leave Jabba leaned forward and then beckoned for him to approach.  As he did so he snidely remarked to an attendant how fine the Admiral would look in a chain and collar of the most precious of metals, wearing nothing save for a shimmersilk loincloth. 

Piett’s heart leapt.  This was better than he had hoped for.  He was fully expecting to be at best dismissed, at worst killed where he stood.  The Hutt may have been aiming for humiliation but for Piett the opportunity to serve as Jabba’s slave would be a dream come true.

Piett leveled his gaze at the formidable Hutt and replied in perfect Huttese, his voice soft yet steady, “It would be an honor to please you, great one.”

At the Admiral’s shocking admission, Jabba gave a grumble of confusion and reclined back on his cushion.  Was this some dirty Imperial trick?  A scheme to perhaps trap the mighty Jabba?   

Jabba said nothing but narrowed his eyes, pupils contracting to slits as he stared hard at the slender human that stood before him in that crisp Imperial uniform with his back held rod straight at attention.

The human _seemed_ sincere.  

Jabba then laughed low, uttered a command and Piett found himself immediately surrounded by guards.  He nodded in understanding and murmured, “As you wish… my Master,” before allowing himself to be lead away into a chamber where his uniform was roughly stripped from his body.  He was then presented with attire far more suited to that of a slave, and then roughly lead back to once more stand before Jabba.  

The loincloth did little to hide the Admiral’s arousal, doing more to accentuate than conceal. He may as well have been completely nude.

Upon seeing the Admiral stripped of his Imperial garb, trembling in the wisp of fabric, Jabba laughed low and then growled, “Much better.”

Piett then slowly sank to his knees, “How may I please you, my master?” Tears of joy prickled his eyes as he supplicated himself, palms pressed flat on the cool stone floor.

There was silence and then finally Jabba’s voice boomed, “To my side, slave.”

It was the beginning of an amazing journey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Piett always offered vague explanations when he took his planetside leave.  With his position, going planetside was far too rare an occurrence for his liking, but he managed to get away and indulge in his little side hobby of being a pleasure slave to a Hutt. 

On those occasions when Piett did manage to steal away, away from the sterile, regimented routines of being an Admiral, sitting perched at his Master’s side with the comforting weight of the finely wrought collar about his neck, a delicate chain (more for show than for control) held proprietarily in Jabba’s grasp, Piett found it was as relaxing and calming as a quiet reprieve on a sandy shore.

Jabba was a sinister crime lord, yes, but he was a good Master. 

No.  He had proved to be an _excellent_ Master. 

Piett found that Jabba’s demands were surprisingly simple.  Often all the Admiral had to do was recline next to Jabba’s hulk and serve as a pleasing decoration.   Other times, (usually when Jabba wished to impress another clan member)  Piett would be made to perform a sensual dance wherein the Admiral made a great show of running his hands all over his lithe body, seductively caressing and teasing his cock to hardness, eyes closed in  rapture.   Oftentimes the room would grow silent as the Admiral performed for his Master, the only sound the delicate, almost musical tinkle of the metal leash as it hit the stone floor.

“See how my beautiful pet dances. He dances for _my_ pleasure.” Jabba would rumble and the crowd would murmur their appreciation that the Hutt had managed to procure such a willing and lovely slave.

However, by far Piett’s favorite activity was _truly_ pleasing his Master by offering him the pleasures of sexual release.  At nearly a meter in length his Master’s organ was far too large for a human to take in its entirety.  Although Piett often fantasized just how it would feel to be take that enormous cock, pumped full with Jabba’s hot seed, he knew it just was not physically possible.  It would tear him open, split him wide. 

Not that that would be the worst way to go.

Instead Piett had to get a bit creative in finding ways to sexually please his Master.  The Admiral found that the best method involved using copious amounts of fragrant oils and climbing astride the Hutt, sliding and slithering his oil slicked body on the quivering bulk as he murmured just how much it pleased _him_ to please his Master.  How very lucky he was to be able to perform this act.

Piett’s reward would be proof of the Hutt’s lust with the appearance of the hard organ as it emerged from the vent on the Hutt’s underside, slicked with lubricating secretions.  Its coloring reminded the Admiral of a Tatooine sunset with the spade-shaped head being a deep pink, gradually darkening to a violet shade at the base.  It was a stark, and yet very lovely, contrast to the mottled green brown of Jabba’s hide. 

Piett would gather any precome with a lazy swipe of his fingers. “May I taste you, my Master?”  He would blush and lick his lips, eager to taste but never assuming he was permitted to do so.  He had learned very early on that permission must be granted in all things and any transgression was rewarded with a sharp tug of his leash, a round of curses and immediate removal from Jabba’s presence. 

 “Yes,” Jabba would manage to respond, his voice more a croak as his engorged cock twitched as it responded to Piett’s touch, hungry for release.   

The Admiral would then slowly bring his fingertips to his mouth, his tongue delicately darting out to lap at the glistening treasure held there. “My Master treats me so very well, allowing me to taste his essence.” Lapping his fingers clean and then suckling upon them to make sure that every bit has been gleaned and savored, Piett would then sigh in pleasure as his own cock strained against the shimmersilk loincloth.

With a soft, shy smile Piett would then gather himself, positioning himself hovering over Jabba’s hard length, teasing for just a moment and then slowly lowering himself on it, straddling it, and as the Hutt shuddered and groaned, slowly sliding his oil slicked body in agonizingly long, slow strokes, pressing his own aching cock up and down Jabba’s twitching, pulsing shaft.  Piett’s hips would grind and tease as he rode his Master, working the Hutt into a quivering frenzy, reveling as the powerful crime lord became undone.

Piett’s words would then come in ragged pants, “M...my most w...wonderful Master. My m…Master treats me s...so well. Let me please you, o great one.” 

The sensations rise into a crescendo of pleasure that verges on too much. Too overwhelming.  Pleasure spins and sparks through the Admiral’s sweat sheened body as his cock traces its way all along Jabba’s surging length.  As the Hutt’s lust grows, his organ darkens until its entire length is now the same deep aubergine shade.

As the Hutt’s eyes close in pleasure, the Admiral knows it is time.

“May I make my Master come?”  Piett gasps, his breath hitching in his chest. 

“Y…Yes…my treasure.” Jabba finally manages to pant as his tail twitches and quivers with each oiled stroke of Piett’s groin.

Biting his lip, Piett increases the pressure and speed and is rewarded with his Master growling in pleasure, his body heaving and convulsing as his seed erupts from that beautiful, massive cock.

Piett holds back on his own pleasure even though it takes every ounce of self-control and reserve to do so.  Teeth clenched and eyes downcast he awaits his Master’s permission.

Finally, his voice a low growl, Jabba gives the command Piett has been waiting for, dreaming of all those long days and nights since he last parted company with his Master.

“Go on my treasure.  Come for me. You have done so well my pretty little pet.” 

Piett obeys, grinding himself hard into the mix of oil and come on his Master’s belly, feeling that hot ball of tension in his groin releasing into dizzying explosion of white hot heat, his cock jerking as his essence mixes with that of his Master’s.

Spent, Piett then sags in a pleasant exhaustion upon his Master’s still heaving stomach watching as the Hutt’s length softens and returns to the color of a sunset, retreating once again into its hiding place.

“You have done very well, my treasure. Very well indeed.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For his obedience and skill in pleasuring his Master, Piett was rewarded in unexpected ways.  While Jabba chose to consume small creatures whole (and very much alive) for his meals, he was gracious enough to offer Piett items more suited to a human’s palate. There was an exotic green fruit with creamy white flesh so sweet it made his eyes water in pleasure.  Delicate meats braised in sauces that started sweet on the tongue before blossoming into a low burn that was doused with swallows of heady wine.  Jabba even managed to procure small fluffy pastries bursting with sugared fillings.

After a time Jabba’s Kowakian companion had even seemed to appreciate the Admiral, occasionally nestling close to Piett and allowing him to gently scratch behind his ears, its skinny leg twitching in pleasure when the Admiral found just the right spot.  

Piett had found his place.  As he leaned into his Master’s comforting bulk with the cool, pebbled skin pressing into his back, he would close his eyes in contentment listening as his Master went about his day.  Which bounty hunter was going where. Which shipment of spice was due. Credits to be funneled there. Slaves to be brought in here.

It was so nice to not have to think. To make decisions.  To be cared for.

Nobody would ever understand.  It didn’t matter.  This was his choice. His life.

And for the brief, precious time he was able to be by his Master’s side, he would savor each and every moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say writing this was quite the experience. If this is your kinda thing, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
